Siempre te amare
by Nessi Potter
Summary: One-Shot HxG Siete años habían pasado, siete años desde que todo acabo. Los Sentimientos de Harry hacia Ginny después de estos siete años.


**Este es mi quinto fic, espero que les guste**

**Siempre te amare**

Todo había pasado tan rápido, pero habían sido muy felices, si, muy felices, tantas cosas juntos, tantos sentimientos, tantas lagrimas, tantas alegrías, tantas esperanzas puestas en ellos, pero de repente todo se acabo, un día de noviembre, caía la lluvia.

Ellos habían sido tan felices, habían disfrutado de la vida como nadie, solo como ellos dos sabían hacerlo, juntos nada podía pasarles, nunca nada les sucedería si estaban juntos, si se amaban, o por lo menos eso pensaban ellos. 

Aquel día de noviembre, aquel maldito día –pensó él- ellos se juraron amor eterno, todo seria de color de rosa, todo acabaría en un final feliz, como en los cuentos de hadas que a ella tanto le gustaban, esos cuentos de hadas que le contaba a su hija cuando no podía dormirse...

Tantos recuerdos, tantas cosas que pasaron juntos, pero siempre salieron adelante porque ellos se amaban con locura, eran la envidia de todo el mundo mágico, se amaban y no podían negarlo, la felicidad se podía ver en sus ojos, se sentían tan felices cuando estaban juntos.

Al principio había sido muy difícil y seguía siéndolo, porque nunca es fácil mantener una relación de tantos años, pero ellos dos si supieron como hacerlo, pudieron superar cualquier barrera que se les interpusiera en su camino, cualquiera, hasta ahora...

Antes de que todo acabara, había sido el cumpleaños de su hija: Lily, seis años había cumplido...

_-Seis años...no puedo creer que estés tan grande Lily –le dijo su padre_

_-Ahora solo me faltan cinco años para ir a Hogwarts –dijo la pequeña alegremente_

_-Ven, que ya va a empezar la fiesta –le dijo su madre_

_Ginny tomo a su hija de la mano y entraron junto con Harry al patio de la casa de los Potter donde toda la familia los estaba esperando, estaban todos tan contentos, tan felices, y Lily la había pasado de maravilla, con todos aquellos regalos muy lindos que recibió, entre ellos una saeta de fuego cortesía de su tío Ron y su tia Hermione, ese día habían sido tan felices..._

Como poder olvidar...si habían sido tan felices, era inútil tratar de hacerlo, porque aunque quisiera, aunque lo intentara, aunque pusiera todo su esfuerzo y dedicación en eso, no podría, y él lo sabia, lo tenía muy claro, desde ese maldito día de noviembre, aquel maldito día...

Mientras recordaba, veía las fotos de ambos con su hija, las fotos del día en que Lily había nacido, las fotos de sus cumpleaños, las fotos de cuando dio sus primeros pasos, etc.

Tantos recuerdos, tantas situaciones vividas, tantos abrazos, tantos besos...y ahora todo había terminado, aunque él, no quisiera admitirlo.

Aun recordaba el día en que la vio por primera vez, en la madriguera, aunque al principio la vio como la hermana de Ron, siempre sería la hermana de Ron, hasta que en su sexto curso la vio besándose con Dean, no pudo soportarlo, al fin ese día se había dado cuenta que sentía algo por Ginny Weasley, la hermana de Ron.

Después cuando por fin ambos pudieron expresar lo que sentían hacia el otro, ese día fue el más feliz de todos, cada vez que ella lo miraba a los ojos él se sentía en otro mundo. Cada vez que ella le decía te amo... el se sentía el hombre mas feliz del mundo

**If the heart is always searching  
can you ever find your home  
I've been looking for that someone  
I can make it on my own  
Dreams can take the place you never knew  
there's gotta be a million reasons so why it trae**

**When you look me in the eyes  
and tell me the you love me  
every things alright  
when you're right here by my side  
when you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
Ill find my paradise  
when you look me in the eyes**

**Ill only i be waiting  
to become a better man.  
Going tell you that I love you  
in the best way that I can.  
I can take a day without you here.  
You're the light that makes  
my darkness disappear**

**When you look me in the eyes  
and tell me the you love me  
every things alright  
when you're right here by my side  
when you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
Ill find my paradise  
when you look me in the eyes.**

**Everyday I start to realize  
I can reach my tomorrow  
I can hold my head up high.  
And It's all because your by my side**

**When you look me in the eyes  
and tell me the you love me  
every things alright  
when you're right here by my side  
when you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
Ill find my paradise  
when you look me in the eyes.  
And Tell me that you love me,  
Every things alright  
when your right here by my side,  
And when you look me in the eye  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
Ill find my paradise  
when you look me in the eyes**

Cada vez que ella lo miraba el se sentía feliz...inmensamente feliz. 

¿Qué seria de él ahora?, ¿Qué seria de su hija? ¿Quién le cantaría canciones de cuna, o le leería cuentos de hadas cuando ella no pudiera dormirse? ¿Quién velaría sus sueños cuando el no pudiera hacerlo? El solo quería un mundo mejor...

Antes de partir le aseguro que volvería, porque no podía dejarla sola, no, nunca podría hacerlo, él la amaba, ella también, ninguno podía vivir sin el otro, ninguno quería vivir sin él otro no estaba, ninguno podría hacerlo. 

_-No quiero que te vayas Harry, por favor –dijo Ginny suplicante, no quería perderlo, no podía_

_-Tranquila Gin, volveré, volveré por ti, ¿Y sabes por que? –pregunto Harry_

_-¿Por qué? _

_-Por que te amo –dijo él y la beso, como nunca antes la había besado_

_-Te amo Harry_

¿Por qué todo había sido tan difícil? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto olvidar? Ella había sido él amor de su vida y siempre lo seria, _siempre. _

Habían pasado 7 años desde aquel día, aquel maldito día. Lily ya estaba en tercer año en Hogwarts, ya era toda una señorita, una gran bruja para su edad.

Para ella también había sido difícil, había sufrido, había llorado, pero su padre siempre había estado con ella para consolarla, para cuidarla, siempre había estado ahí para ella, pero ¿Quién había estado ahí para él?, para él también había sido difícil y aun le dolía, cada vez que pensaba en eso le dolía el corazón, y pensar que algún día habían sido tan felices. No existían mentiras entre ellos, solo amor, amor, y nada más.

Pero ese día todo cambio, y por mucho que trataron, por mucho que lo intentaron, todo había salido mal ese día, todo.

Si él se hubiera fijado antes en ella...habrían podido estar juntos muchos años más, por siempre juntos...

_-…Harry James Potter ¿aceptas a Ginevra Molly Weasley para amarla y respetarla en la salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?_

_-Si, acepto_

_-Ginevra Molly Weasley ¿aceptas a Harry James Potter para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe? _

_-Si, acepto_

_-Puede besar a la novia_

_Harry miro a Ginny, su mirada estaba cargada de amor y de cariño, lo que sentía por ella era algo inexplicable, mucho mas que amor, ella era toda su vida, sin ella él no era nada._

_-Siempre estaremos juntos –le dijo él y sin más la besó._

Hasta que la muerte los separe...

Cuando todo paso, él sintió que se moría, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no quería creerlo, ¿Cómo podía ser? No podía, simplemente no podía serlo, era todo tan extraño, tan difícil para todos, pero sobre todo para él y para Lily, sobre todo para ellos.

No quería, no podía hacerlo, era todo tan difícil...pero cuando estaba con ella sentía que todo podía resultar mucho mas fácil, porque ella siempre había sido su razón de vivir, había sido su fuerza, su corazón, su alma y su mente, la razón por la cual volvió, por ella, todo había sido por ella.

Ella había sido su razón, y lo sabia...

**I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**

**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you**

**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all your tears  
Thats why I need you to hear**

**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you**

**I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**

**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you**

**I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do**

Pero ahora ya no importaba nada, nada por lo cual habían luchado, nada tenia importancia porque ella, el amor de su vida, Ginevra Weasley, estaba muerta. 

-Antes de irme –dijo Harry- quiero que sepas, que tu eres y serás siempre mi razón de vivir, nunca fui una persona perfecta, pero gracias a ti pude ser alguien mejor y quiero que sepas que yo _siempre te amare_–dijo Harry mientras se secaba las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos y se alejaba de la tumba de su amada: Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Definitivamente ahora todo seria mucho más difícil y durante estos 7 años había sido todo mucho peor, pero ahora, él y Lily tenían a alguien que los cuidaría ahora y siempre porque desde donde quiera que ella estuviera los estaría protegiendo, porque a pesar de que ella ya no pertenecía a este mundo ella siempre lo amaría.

Siempre te amare, donde quiera que estés –dijo Harry 

**Fin**

**Este fic lo escribi en un momento de inspiracion bastante raro, jajja, estaba escuchando una cancion de Jonas Brothers "When you look me in the eyes" y se me ocurrio este fic, en verdad que me da mucha pena esta historia pero bueno...es algo distinto a lo que habia escrito antes, mis otros fics tienen finales felices y este no. Espero que les guste y porfi dejen muchos reviews :D**

**La primera cancion se llama When you look me in the eyes de Jonas Brothers (L) y la segunda es the reason**

**Nessi Potter**


End file.
